Crónicas de una Garganta Fallada
by Shinnigamis
Summary: Szayel ocasionó un desperfecto eléctrico que provocó que Las Noches quede totalmente a oscuras. Todo parece estar solucionado… Pero una garganta que conecta Hueco Mundo con el mundo real quedó expuesta en un curioso lugar. ¿Dónde habrá sido?.
1. El Apagón

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen al creador del manga y anime Bleach, **Tite Kubo** (¡Aunque lamentemos eso!). Esta historia muestra situaciones que no alteran la trama original y es de parodia y humor n_n así que no esperen situaciones amorosas, lemons o cualquier otra cosa relacionada (?)

Nota de una de las autoras: para su mejor comprensión, los textos en _cursiva_ son el relato en tercera persona, mientras que los diálogos están en letra simple n_n espero que les guste, y esperamos aplausos, abucheos, tomatazos (?) y críticas constructivas. Recuerden que es un Fic medio OOC y podrán encontrar diálogos y/o situaciones que no se relacionan con nada (?) sólo quería aclarar esto, ¡¡que lo disfruten!!

* * *

**C**apítulo **1**: **E**l **A**pagón

_Era un hermoso día soleado en Karakura. Un hermoso día soleado en el Seireitei. Un hermoso día soleado en Las Noches... Esperen, esperen, ¿día soleado en Las Noches? bueno, no importa, lo importante es que al menos el día era tranquilo, o al menos como todos creemos._

_En la tranquilidad de Las Noches, Szayel Aporro se encontraba descansando de sus obligaciones diarias, surfeando en Internet. Sí, surfeando en Internet, si un ser tan insignificante como vos puede tener Facebook, MSN y demás, ¿Porqué no tendría uno Szayel? _

_De la misma computadora, se escuchaban sonidos provenientes de un juego, y no era uno cualquiera, era Super Mario Bros. El clásico, obvio. Pero parece que algo andaba mal..._

-Se escucha musiquita de Game Over- ¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA COMO PUEDE SEEEEEEEERRRRR!!!! ¡¡¡SE SUPONE QUE SI AGARRAS EL HONGUITO CRECEEEEESSSSSS!!! HUMANOS INÚTILES, NO SIRVEN PARA NADAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!! _-golpea repetidas veces el teclado, ya se le estaban saliendo un par de teclas-_ ¿¿¿¿POR QUÉ TODO ME SALE MAL ???? Oh... Aaaah... _-dice Szayel respirando entrecortadamente, al leer las instrucciones y darse cuenta que los honguitos con cara y pies te hacían perder-_ Está bien, está bien, pero, no me ganarás tan fácilmente... ¡¡¡¡START!!!! AJAJJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!!!! ¿Como tiro un cero con esta cosa? _-agrega, apretando el enter repetidas veces-_ ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ESTOS JUEGOS ONLINE APESTAN _–Decía, mientras estaba siendo "picado" por una de esas tortuguitas voladoras del juego-._

_De repente alguien entra a la habitación donde estaba Szayel, desde una de las tantas trampas que había en el techo._

-¿Puedes decirme qué es todo este escándalo, Szayel Aporro? _–Preguntó Ulquiorra, al mismo tiempo que se sacudía el polvo de la ropa-_ Deberías tener más limpio este lugar, ¿no te había ordenado Aizen-Sama que---

-Ya, ya, ya, ya, si… sólo estoy relajándome un poco, Ulquiorra _–Interrumpió Szayel, que al parecer estaba harto de escuchar a Ulquiorra repitiéndole lo mismo desde hace una semana-_ Podré solucionar el tema de la iluminación y el mal funcionamiento de las gargantas en cuanto termine con… emm… en cuanto termine unos asuntos pendientes que tengo con esta computadora _–Sonrió, mirando hacia su juego, en el que estaba a punto de perder porque una tortuga se le venía encima._

-Siempre con tus excusas de "asuntos pendientes"… bueno, procura terminar antes de que algún tipo de explosión pueda acabar con la existencia de la humanidad _–Ulquiorra se da la vuelta para irse por una puerta que había al final de la habitación, pero algo lo interrumpe en ese momento._

-¿¿¿GAME OVER??? ¡¡¡¡OTRA VEZ NO!!!! TE ODIO MAQUINA ESTÚPIDAAAAAA _–Szayel golpea con toda la fuerza posible el teclado y patea la CPU, lo que provoca que su computadora y las demás se apaguen, siguiendo la luz de la habitación, de los pasillos y de todo el territorio de Las Noches, quedando completamente a oscuras._

_Luego de tres horas sin luz, Las Noches era un verdadero desastre, los Arrancars se habían llevado millones de cosas por delante, en especial Grimmjow, (quien no se privaba el deseo de insultar a seis bocas cada vez que le pasaba), y la mitad del lugar había sido incendiado porque a Nnoitra se le cayó la mini-velita que usaba para alumbrar su camino._

_En la central eléctrica de Las Noches _

-¿Todavía no lo solucionaste?, Aizen-sama perdió sus pantuflas y sin luz no puedo ayudarlo a encontrarlas...-_dijo quejándose Ulquiorra._

-¡Como si fuera fácil! -_replica Szayel, molesto._

-Y me ordenó que te comunicara que si no solucionas el problema pronto te convertirá en comida de Menos...

-Ah, pero-pero yo ya casi termino...-_contesta Szayel, nervioso, y junta unos cables mal pegados con cinta adhesiva que lanzan chispitas_- ¿Algo más?

-Uhm, no, en realidad estuvo una hora maldiciendo a tu madre pero creo que la idea central del mensaje era esa....-_dice Ulquiorra, y abandona la habitación agarrándose de las paredes para no tropezarse con nada_.

-Soy un científico explotado, UFFFF -suspira exageradamente- Voy a robarle cinta adhesiva a Yammi, sé que el tiene y la malgasta para pegar esas porquería de pósters de Wendy Sulca de su habitación, pero nunca me quiere prestar, ¡Bah! -_Y sale de la habitación, ignorando los cables mal pegados que estaban chamuscándose y arruinando todavía más la situación._

_

* * *

_

_Salgamos un momento de Las Noches y nos dirijamos por un momento a Karakura, más específicamente a la casa de Ichigo, en su cocina…_

-Rukia...-_dice Ichigo, y se queda mirándola._

-¿Sí? _-contesta Rukia sonriente._

-Nunca me había dado cuenta... de lo...-_se acerca bastante_- hermosa que...

_Pero en ese momento, la luz titila y se apaga._

-¿Qué pasa? ¡Nos atacan! -_exclama Rukia_.

-Demonios...-_piensa Ichigo, sale de su cuerpo y desenfunda su Zanpakuto, esperando al enemigo_.

* * *

_En Las noches… _

_Grimmjow estaba ayudando de mala gana a encontrar las pantuflas de Aizen..._

-Este imbécil tenia que echar a la mierda la luz y al otro idiota tenia que perder las pantuflas, entre tanta mierda no puedo ver la novela de las cinco, ¡¡DAAAH!! SE PUEDE METER SUS PANTUFLAS BIEEENN ADENTRO DE SU...

-¿De mi QUÉ, Sexta? _-dice Aizen tranquilamente, detrás de el-_ No escuche bien...

-De... Déjelo como está... Ya revise toda la torre norte y la mitad de esta, y no las encuentro...y no hay luz, así no se puede... ¿¿Porqué no se compra otras??

-Sabes perfectamente que cuesta demasiado encontrar merchandising de Chappy, y por la flojera de un inepto como tú no perderé las mías -_dice amenazadoramente Aizen, y aumenta ligeramente su reiatsu para infundirle miedo a Grimmjow_- Ahora, SIGUE BUSCANDO, SEXTA -_hace énfasis en las últimas tres palabras, y se va_-

-Grrg... Stark las debe de tener...-_dice el Sexto, y se dirige a la habitación del Primero tropezándose, rompiendo cosas por accidente e intencionalmente y maldiciendo como siempre._

_

* * *

  
_

_En la casa de Ichigo, ya se estaba haciendo de noche…_

-Sólo es un corte de luz, Rukia...-_dice Ichigo para consolarla, y se acerca más a ella_.

-Pero, Ichigo...-_susurra Rukia._

-Relájate...-_le pasa un brazo por su hombro y quedan cara a cara en la oscuridad_- ¿No te parece todo esto un poco...-_antes de que termine la frase, la luz vuelve y la heladera se abre bruscamente, dejando ver un hueco oscuro dentro de ella, (Sí, una garganta que conecta con Hueco Mundo en le heladera de Ichigo...)._

-¡Sí, me parece muy sospechoso! -_dice Rukia, y se suelta del abrazo de Ichigo, saliendo de su gigai, desenfundando su Zanpakuto y mirando la garganta con mucha atención._

-Ese reiatsu...-_dice Ichigo, con un dejo de miedo en su voz_.

-Loco, ¿Viste las pantuflas del forro? Me tiene los huevos por el piso y encima... ¡Huy! ¿Acá hay luz? ¿¡¿¡¿¡PERO QUE CARAJ...?!?!?! -_exclama Grimmjow, y mira con ojos desorbitados a los dos shinigamis en guardia frente a él_-¡¡¡KUROSAKII!!!

-¡Grimmjow! ¿¿QUE HACES SALIENDO DE MI HELADERA?? -_grita Ichigo, un poco anonadado por lo que acaba de presenciar._

-¿¡Qué importa!? -grita Grimmjow con su clásica voz de psicópata, se ríe y le enseña los dientes a Ichigo- Me debes una pelea decente, Kurosaki... -_agrega, pero un cuerpo pesado hace que Sexta se caiga, dándose la cara contra el piso_- ¿¡QUÉ DEM...

-Asdasdasdasdasdadsaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh...-_"dice" Wonderwice y se levanta_- Panfutlaaaaaaaah...

-¡FUERA, ESTORBO! -_grita Grimmjow, y lo lanza al otro lado de la garganta y se levanta_- ¿En que estábamos? Aaah, en que iba a patearte el...-_pero Ichigo cruza la cocina de un salto y le cierra la puerta de la heladera en la cara_.

-¿¿Qué hacemos?? Mi familia esta cerca...-_pregunta Ichigo._

-Lo primero es llamar a la Sociedad de Almas...-_contesta, y saca su celular_.

-Onii-chan, ¿Porqué tanto ruido? -_dice Yuzu somnolienta_- Ah, perdón, no me gusta entrometerme en tu vida, hermanito -_agrega, y se ríe por lo bajo, para luego dirigirse a la heladera_.

-Espera... ¡¡¡NOOOOO!!! -_Ichigo se lanza a la puerta de la heladera_- ¡¡¡NO HAY NADA, VUELVE A LA CAMA!!! -_empuja la puerta de ella para que quede cerrara, porque se empezaba a sentir presión del otro lado._

-Que malo eres Onii-chan, solo quiero una chocolat...

-¡¡¡NO HAY, BUENAS NOCHES!!! -_dice demasiado nerviosa Rukia, mira a Ichigo, que ya estaba costándole demasiado mantener la puerta cerrada y lleva a Yuzu a su dormitorio_.

* * *

Bueno xD esto fue el primer capítulo por ahora...  
Como ya dijimos, esperamos tomatazos, aplausos, amenazas(?) en fin, todo es aceptado mientras sea de buena manera n__n  
En cuanto al título... emm... no nos decidimos muy bien qué poner así que se aceptan sugerencias xD

Ustedes deciden si continuamos con esta historia asi que ya pueden ir apretando el boton GO! que está abajo a su izquierda para dejar un review ^^

Sayonara!


	2. ¿Dónde está Urahara?

**Disclaimer:** Desafortunadamente, sólo nos pertenece la heladera… ¿Qué? ¿¿Tampoco?? ¡Esperen, no se la lleven! Oh u_u Esta bien, no tenemos NADA T_T pero quién sabe… Primero la heladera, Bleach, después Shonen Jump y luego EL MUNDO!! (?)

Para su mejor comprensión, los textos en cursiva son el relato en tercera persona, mientras que los diálogos están en letra simple n_n espero que les guste, y esperamos aplausos, abucheos, criticas constructivas y lo que venga(?) Es algo OOC así que están advertidos, lean bajo su propio riesgo(?)

* * *

Capítulo 2: ¿Dónde está Urahara?

_Wow. Esto sí que era un problema. La luz no había vuelto e Ichigo estaba lleno de cuestionamientos en su cabeza… ¿Qué rayos hacía una garganta en SU heladera? Y justo ahí, donde su padre, Yuzu y Karin cruzaban todos los días... ¿Que debía hacer? Esa heladera era un peligro latente y amenazante, y debía arreglarla lo más antes posible...pero ¿Cómo se arreglan las gargantas que se abren por accidentes en las heladeras? Este era sin duda, un caso muy especial._

_Pero nunca perdonaría al maldito de Grimmjow por haberlo interrumpido cuando estaba con Rukia. Nunca. Y tampoco por haber entrado de noche, cuando TODOS duermen… Bueno, ahora todo estaba tranquilo así que se acercó hasta Rukia, que estaba examinando la heladera con atención._

-Rukia, ¿estás bien? _–Se acercó lentamente hacia ella._

-¿Por qué no debería estarlo? Sólo estoy preocupada, Ichigo. Una cosa como lo que acaba de pasar no tiene explicación, pero avisarle a la Sociedad de Almas creo que sería algo muy extremo… _–Iba a continuar hablando, pero es interrumpida por Ichigo, quién se acercaba más a ella y tuvo que apoyarse en la puerta de la heladera._

-Me alegra que estés bien… Ahora, creo que debería retomar lo que te dije hace un momento _–Apoyó una mano en la puerta del refrigerador, para acercar su cara hacia Rukia, pero de repente la heladera comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro, entonces apartó a Rukia y abrió la puerta bruscamente, queriendo descargar toda su rabia con quién haya sido el culpable…_

-¡YA VERAAAAAS MALDITO_! –fijó la vista en el vació agujero y sin darse cuenta se asomó alguien, que también respondió con un insulto, provocando que ambos soltaran otro grito de sorpresa._

-KUROSAKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII _–Gritó Grimmjow luego de toparse con el chico, intentando salir por la heladera para arreglar el asunto._

-No tengo tiempo, Grimmjow… ¡Y NO APAREZCAS MAS DE ESE MODO! _–le pegó la cara con un fuerte portazo haciendo ruido, que al parecer dañó al Espada pero no le importó, ya estaba cansado de interrupciones a estas horas de la noche._

-Ichigo, ¿No te das cuenta la hora que es? Tus hermanas y tu padre podrían venir y… _-es interrumpida por otro ruido, uno muy fuerte, esta vez proveniente de la puerta de entrada, al parecer se había destruido. Ella e Ichigo se fueron al lugar a ver qué sucedía._

-¿PERO QUE M… _-corta su insulto al ver que por la puerta rota se acercaban 4 personas. Eran Ishida, Sado, Orihime y Renji, que al parecer él había derribado la puerta con su Zanpakuto, ya que se encontraba liberada._

-¡JA! Les dije que con mi Zabimaru iba a ser más fácil entrar, con eso se ahorraban tocar el timbre y… _-Termina su frase al ver que Ichigo y Rukia lo miraban con cara de qué demonios hacían ahí-_ aaah… ¡Buenas noches Ichigo, Rukia! –hace un paso hacia atrás, guardando su espada en la funda-

-¡KUROSAKI-KUUUUN, KUCHIKI-SAAAN! ¿Están bien? _–Pregunta Orihime, con cara de preocupación y a la vez de cansancio, al parecer la habían despertado de un profundo sueño._

-Lamentamos interrumpir a esta hora _–Fue lo único que logró decir Sado, y se quedó en su lugar sin moverse._

-Estaba realizando mis compras nocturnas y de repente sentí un reiatsu de alto riesgo en tu casa, y es por eso llamé a todos para ayudar en caso que sea necesario _–Dice Ishida mientras se acomoda los lentes-_ ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

-Bueno… la cosa es que _–Ichigo mira hacia el suelo, acordándose de que la puerta estaba rota-_ ¿POR QUE TIENEN QUE ENTRAR A MI CASA HACIENDO TANTO ALBOROTO Y DESTRUYENDO MI PUERTA? TODO EL VECINDARIO DEBE ESTAR DESPIERTO AHORA Y MI FAMILIA PUEDE PENSAR QUE SON LADRONES! _–gritó con furia, pero se calmó en el momento que Rukia puso la mano en su hombro para que deje de hablar fuerte._

-Ichigo, cálmate, Chappy está en mi gigai y llevó tu cuerpo a tu habitación, de seguro Kon se hace cargo por las dudas tu padre se despierta… Ahora vamos todos a hablar a otro sitio y les contaremos lo que sucede, son casi las dos de la mañana _–salen de la casa y notan que las luces de varias casas vecinas empezaban a encenderse, por lo que Ishida, Sado y Orihime tenían que pasar con cuidado así nadie los vea, y se dirigieron al almacén de Urahara._

_Durante el trayecto al almacén de Urahara, Rukia contó a los demás lo que sucedió. Les sonó un poco incrédulo al saber que la garganta se había abierto en la heladera, pero al final comprendieron. El letrero de la tienda decía "Cerrado" aunque Renji recuerda no haber visto ese cartel al salir de allí. Al intentar entrar, fueron interceptados por Jinta._

-Oigan, ¡USTEDES! _–Los señala Jinta desde el techo, con ropa de dormir-_ ¿Qué creen que hacen a esta hora_? –Fija la vista en Renji-_ ¡TUUUU! No te dejaré pasar ahora, y a tus amigos tampoco _–cruza los brazos y los mira con cara de enojo._

-P…pero, Necesitamos hablar con Urahara-san urgente _–rogaba Rukia._

-¡Eso jamás! Se fue hace 5 minutos y no sé cuando volverá, así que FUERA _–Jinta hizo una señal hacia la salida de la tienda-_

-PERO YO ME QUEDO AQUÍ, AL MENOS DEJAME PASAR _–gritó Renji más irritado._

-Bueno, te dejamos aquí peleando y nosotros nos vamos _–Dice Ichigo, y se da la vuelta y Orihime, Ishida, Rukia y Sado lo siguen-_

_Todos fueron a la casa de Ichigo tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, pero en ese momento, la heladera empezó a saltar y desde fuera se podía observar que alguien la estaba golpeando fuertemente, dejándole abolladuras por todas partes._

-¡¡¡Mella, Pantera!!! _-Gritó Grimmjow desde dentro de la heladera, y esta se abrió violentamente-_KUROSAKIIIIIIII_...-Dijo con su voz psicópata característica, pero un "Crash" se escuchó del otro lado de la garganta, y este último se quedó congelado_- El...el...me...matará...

_Nadie entendía nada, incluso nosotras. Grimmjow se quedó helado por varios minutos, hasta que una mano morena lo agarró del cuello y lo llevó al otro lado. Unos minutos después..._

-Esto es demasiado... Alguien tiene que quedarse custodiando... ¿Quién se ofrece? _-Pregunta Ichigo con una brillante sonrisa que se cae rápidamente al ver que Ishida, Orihime y Chad se habían ido, a excepción de Rukia, que al parecer por un momento vaciló pero estaba a punto de irse._

-¿A dónde crees que vas?

-Pues… yo no me ofrezco a quedarme, así que me _voy –Contestó Rukia con voz firme y haciendo otro paso hacia la puerta._

-¡PERO SI VIVES AQUÍ! No te cuesta nada quedarte

-Entonces me voy a tu armario _–Dijo Rukia con una sonrisa y el ademán de irse._

-Puedo impedirlo _–Contestó Ichigo con voz desafiante._

-Tengo la llave _–Rukia puso cara angelical y mostró la llave que tenía en los bolsillos, y se fue al cuarto de Ichigo lo más rápido que pudo._

-Maldita… _-Se quejó Ichigo, y se sentó en una de las sillas del comedor para quedarse allí vigilando el resto de la noche._

_

* * *

  
_

_En Las Noches…_

-Espero que seas consciente de lo que hiciste...y sepas pagar el daño ocasionado_...-Dice Aizen muy tranquilo, pero como siempre, amenazador-_ No colaboras en la búsqueda de mis pantuflas y ahora, por si fuera poco, liberas tu Zanpakuto tirando abajo mi colección entera de esculturas de porcelana de Chappy, por pelear con un humano que no te mandé a eliminar...

-Estás en problemas gatito _-Dice Ichimaru, con una risita pícara._

-Si viniera de un subordinado fiel y educado, el sangriento castigo sería más leve...Pero viniendo de ti...No me dan ganas de ser piadoso _-Continúa Aizen y sonríe- _Tu castigo será...

_Se escucha un grito de horror que llega hasta el más recóndito lugar de Hueco Mundo, y luego la escena cambia al Mundo Humano._

_

* * *

  
_

-¿Qué puedo hacer? Mi familia se despertará tarde o temprano, y querrán sacar algo de allí _-Se queja Ichigo mirando con tristeza y preocupación a la heladera- _ Mmm... Si algo aprendí de Renji, y realmente no aprendí nada, es que si golpeas las cosas, vuelven a servir_...-Ichigo desenfunda su Zanpakuto y se aproxima a la heladera, y cuando está a punto de atacarla, siente unos pasos que lo hacen retroceder. No eran pasos de alguna visita inesperada de Hueco Mundo, eran de su padre, Isshin- _¡Oh no! _-Exclama, y se mete en su cuerpo._

-¡¡¡BUENOS DIAAAS ICHIGOOO!!! _-Saluda alegremente Isshin, y salta para patear la cabeza de su hijo-_ ¡¡¡ALERTA PERMANENTE!!! _-Agrega, y falla por mucha distancia, pegándole una patada a la cocina._

-¡Idiota! _-Dice Ichigo._

-¡¡Ese es mi hijo!! -_Contesta Isshin, que no había escuchado el insulto-_ ¡¡Cada vez tus reflejos son mejores!! ¡¡Sigue así!! _-Pero en ese momento, llegan Rukia, Yuzu, Karin, vestidas con sus pijamas y sus caras adormiladas._

-Buenos días Ichigo _– saludó Rukia con voz inocente-_ ¿Cómo dormiste anoche? _–dijo mostrando una sonrisa maligna._

_Ichigo no contestó nada, sólo le soltó una furiosa mirada._

-Que sueño que tengo, no pude dormir anoche con tantos ruidos _-Se queja Karin, y se dirige a la heladera para buscar su desayuno._

-¡Hey! ¡No abras eso! _-Grita Ichigo agitando los brazos._

-¿Por qué no? Tengo hambre... ¿Qué le paso a la heladera que esta toda aboll_...-Pregunta Karin, pero Ichigo la interrumpe gritando-_ ¡¡¡COMO LOS QUIERO MUCHO, IREMOS A DESAYUNAR AFUERA!!! ¿¡QUÉ LES PARECE?! _-"Lo lamentaré" piensa Ichigo para sus adentros_.

-Que amable de tu parte, Onii-chan -_Dice Yuzu contenta, mientras Isshin y Karin miran a Ichigo sin poder creérselo- _¡Ya mismo me cambio!_ -Agrega, subiendo alegremente por las escaleras._

-Yo también me voy, no quisiera demorarme mucho _–Dijo Rukia con el mismo tono de voz con que se dirigió a Ichigo, y sube las escaleras._

_Tras unos minutos de silencio..._

-¿Que demonios te pasa? _-Pregunta Karin._

-¿Qué, no puedo sacarlos a comer de vez en cuando? Cállate y cámbiate, y tú también- _Dice de malos modos, señalando a Isshin-_ O llegaremos tarde.

-¡¡YO SABÍA QUE SENTÍAS APRECIO POR TU FAMILIA!! ¡¡ESTO ES EL PRINCIPIO DE UN GRAN CAMBIO!! ¿¿NO TE SIENTES ORGULLOSA, MASAKI?? _-Grita eufórico Isshin al póster de Masaki-_

-Nunca cambiarás..._-Se queja Karin y se lo lleva arrastrándose- _No sé que te pasa Ichigo, pero me caías menos mal cuando eras indiferente..._-Y se va a cambiarse._

-Uff... Rukia, Ishida, Renji, me las pagarán caro, y Aizen también, y Grimmjow, y... Uff _-Ichigo les deja una nota arriba de la mesa que entre medio de las amenazas decía que lo llamen cuando sepan algo de importancia, y que mientras, él estaría en el bar mas próximo a su casa, y que ellos se encarguen de encontrarlo en caso de urgencia._

-¡¡Vamos familia!!! -Dice Isshin mientras camina con las manos, y se resbala con un pedazo de puerta que había en el piso- ¿Que es esto?

-¡¡¡A COMEEEEEER!! -Grita Ichigo sonriendo muy falsamente, y se los lleva antes de que pudieran reaccionar-

-Ichigo, espera tengo que cerrar la puer... -Ichigo vuelve a intervenir y se lo lleva con toda prisa-

* * *

**Buee xD esto fue todo por hoy, gracias de nuevo por los anteriores reviews ^^ esperamos más, y muy pronto les traeremos el 3er capítulo, en cuanto tengamos inspiración xD **

**La verdad que tenemos muchas ideas, así que por el momento este fic no se termina :P**

**Ah! Les queríamos aclarar que las que escribimos este fic somos dos chicas xD **

**Tsukishirohime-chan: Nos alegramos que te halla gustado :) Forro seria una palabra vulgar que se usa para la gente molesta y desagradable... la cosa es que es un insulto (?)**

**Bueno, si quieren otro capitulo, dejen reviews,no cuestan nada y nos alumbran la vida(?)**

**Esto es todo por ahora, gracias por leer nuestra historia y esperamos comentarios :D**

**Sayonara!**


	3. El Castigo

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer:

Bleach pertenece al gran Rey Tite Kubo-Sama –hacen reverencia- que al parecer sigue sin inspiración y nos castiga con rellenos ¬¬ (?) en fin, lo único que nos pertenece aquí es… emm… nada T__T

**Nota de las autoras:** Gomenasai! Nos demoramos mucho publicando este capítulo, prometemos que la próxima no será mucha la espera xD esperamos que lo disfruten…

* * *

**Capítulo 3: El Castigo**

_En Las Noches, los Espada __estaban reunidos..._

--------------------- Flash Back --------------------------

-Espero que seas consciente de lo que hiciste...y sepas pagar el daño ocasionado_...-Dice Aizen muy tranquilo, pero como siempre, amenazador-_ No colaboras en la búsqueda de mis pantuflas y ahora, por si fuera poco, liberas tu Zanpakuto tirando abajo mi colección entera de esculturas de porcelana de Chappy, por pelear con un humano que no te mandé a eliminar...

-Estás en problemas gatito _-Dice Ichimaru, con una risita pícara._

-Si viniera de un subordinado fiel y educado, el sangriento castigo sería más leve...Pero viniendo de ti...No me dan ganas de ser piadoso _-Continúa Aizen y sonríe- _Tu castigo será...

_Se escucha un grito de horror que llega hasta el más recóndito lugar de Hueco Mundo, y luego la escena cambia al Mundo Humano._

--------------------- Fin del Flash Back --------------------------

-Tu castigo será servir a todo aquel que necesite ayuda en Las Noches...-_Dice Aizen, sonriendo._

-Debe ser... broma... -Susurra _Grimmjow con los ojos abiertos, y luego mira a Ulquiorra, que lo miraba con interés-_... Soy... un... Espada... no una fracción......

-No, a partir de ahora eres un número... -_Dice Ichimaru, sonriendo como siempre y riéndose_- Ya encontramos reemplazo...

-No me digan que con el Hougyoku revivieron a Luppi o que DEMM... -_Dice Grimmjow, pero se calla a darse cuenta por una vez en su vida, que si perdía los estribos le iba a costar el doble._

-No, el reemplazo perfecto es un arrancar que todos conocen... Es más educado, es más limpio, es más ordenado... _-Dice con un tono de voz algo emocionado-_ ¡¡Es Wonderwice!! _-Revela alegremente, y carga a Wonderwice en sus brazos._

-Jaaaajaaaaaaaj...-_Se ríe una voz, y luego se calla._

-¡¿Quién fue el perro que...-_Dice Grimmjow, con los nervios ya por el piso, la vena de la sien palpitando y mostrando los dientes-_

-CALLADO _-Ordena Aizen, ya cansado del comportamiento del ex-espada, y eleva un poco su reiatsu, por lo que Grimmjow vuelve a callarse, pero sin dejar de mirarlo con odio-_ ¿Sexta?

-QUÉ _-Dice Grimmjow de malos modos_.

-Dijo SEEXTA, SEEEXTAAAA...-_Se burla Ichimaru, mientras Aizen mira a Wonderwice-_ Ve a tu nueva habitación y remodélala, si se te antoja---

-¡¡Todavía no saqué mis cosas de ahí!! _-Grita Grimmjow._

-...puedes tirarlo, quemarlo, comerlo, conservarlo, arruinarlo, o lo que sea que se te pase por la cabeza, si es que algo pasa por esa cabeza tuya... _-Dice Aizen con amabilidad, y pensando en voz alta la última frase que formuló._

-¡¡NO PUEDEN HACERME ESTO, POR UN PAR DE CONEJOS DE MIEEEEE---...

-Tranquilo hermano, paz...-_Dice Stark, reteniéndolo y tapándole la boca para que no haga ninguna otra locura-_

-Eso es todo por hoy, mis queridos Espadas, creo que no se me olvida na... ¡Ah! , Szayel, si no encuentras una solución al problema, me temo que tendré que retirar Internet de tu computadora...

-¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!! _-Grita Szayel, horrorizado_- ¡AIZEN-SAMA, LE PROMETO QUE SOLUCIONARÉ TODO! ¡Y MUY RÁPIDO! PERO POR LO QUE MÁS QUIERA...INTERNET...NO...LO_...-Incapaz de continuar, cae en el suelo de rodillas y se agarra la cabeza._

-Espero que cumplas con tu palabra, Octava. Pueden retirarse. _-Concluye Aizen_.

-¡No, espera! Seeeeeextaaaaa...-_Dice Ichimaru, casi cantando la última palabra_.

-¡¡EEE! -_Intenta decir Grimmjow a través de la mano de Stark, que seguía tapando su boca_.

-Dije SEXTA _-Se burla Gin, riéndose como de costumbre_- Vamos, repite la palabra que te enseñamos el otro día...

-GAAA....TIII....TOOOO _-O algo así dice Wonderwice, y señala a Grimmjow_.

-¡¡PEQUEÑO DEMONIO!! _-Grita el último, casi deshaciéndose del agarre de Stark y estirándose hacia el pequeño Arrancar-_ ¡¡TE APLASTARÉ COMO A UN...

-¡¡NOS VAMOS!! _-Anuncia Stark, y se lleva a Grimmjow lejos, usando sonido_.

_El resto de los Espada también se va, cada uno por su lado a seguir con sus deberes. Menos Ulquiorra, que al no tener nada que hacer, se quedó escuchando detrás de la puerta._

-Qué enojón... ¿Sabes quién se rió cuando dijimos lo de Wonderwice? _-Dice Ichimaru alegremente_.

-No, nunca antes había escuchado esa risa... Uff... Estos días me hacen preguntarme si el Hougyoku está fallado, o tengo que cambiar la manera de arrancarizar Hollows...-_Dice Aizen, y se deja caer en su sillón_.

-Fallados o no, es divertido molestarlos un poco... -_Dice Gin_.

-Por supuesto -_Contesta Aizen, y sonríe._

_"Nunca antes había escuchado esa risa". Eso era algo obvio, ya que Ulquiorra nunca demuestra sus sentimientos con nadie. Pero ese día sin darse cuenta..._

* * *

_En el pueblo de Karakura, más específicamente en la tienda de Urahara..._

-¡Te dije que no! -_Grita Jinta, agitando un palo_-

-¡A un lado mocoso! ¡Es importante!

-¡URAHARA NO ESTÁ!

-¿Ya se fue el cabeza de piña? Que molestos que son_...-Dice Urahara, que se acababa de asomar por la ventana_- Eeeeh! Jeje -_sonríe falsamente al saber que su plan de "no estar" falló_- ¿Que se te ofrece, Renji-san?

-Urahara-san...-_dice, algo herido_- Es difícil de explicar...en la casa de Ichigo... se abrió una garganta...

-¿Sí? ¡Qué problema! ¿En dónde?

-Eso es lo difícil... en... su heladera -_Termina Renji todavía incrédulo_.

-¡Oh Renji! No me hagas perder el tiempo, no me causó gracia, ¿Dónde está?

-No es broma señ...

-¿¡Cómo va a abrirse una garganta en una heladera!? ¿¡Para qué!? ¡Ni a dos amigas aburridas y fanáticas de Bleach que quieran hacer un fic se les ocurriría algo tan estúpido! Si quieren hacer bromas, invéntense algo mejor...-_Dice malhumorado, y cierra la ventana mientras Renji se queda viéndola con una de sus típicas caras WTF._

-¡Ya escuchaste ocupa! -_Grita Jinta y lo golpea con una escoba ,y Renji se va_-

-¡Grrrr!!! Ya me ocuparé de ese mocoso...-_Saca su celular y llama a Ichigo_-

_Tras varios minutos sin contestar..._

-¡Hable! -_Dice Ichigo con voz malhumorada_.

-¡Al fin, idiota! Urahara no me creyó...

-¿¿Como que no te creyó?? -_Del lado de Ichigo, se escuchó un "¿¿Con quién hablas Ichigoooo?? Con tu novia, de seguro... Rukia-chan... ¿O la pelirroja? Ahora que me lo pregunto... ¿Las dos son tus novias o...?---_

-¿Qué es eso, Ichigo? _-Pregunta Renji, otra vez con su cara de WTF_-

-¡¡Nada!! ¡¡CÁLLATE!! -_Se escuchó un golpe_- Entonces... entonces... bueno... ¡Llama a la Sociedad de Almas o algo! ¡¡DEJA DE BAILAR COMO IDIOTA!! ¡¡SON MIS AMIGAS, NADA MAS!! _-Y la comunicación se corta_.

-Siempre tan inútil...-_Dice tristemente Renji, y se va a la Sociedad de Almas_.

* * *

_En la Sociedad de Almas, Renji se dirigía directamente hacia el 1º Escuadrón para comunicar su noticia al Capitán Yamamoto, pero se encuentra con el Teniente, que estaba en la puerta…_

-Necesito hablar con el Capitán Yamamoto… ¡Por favor! –_Ruega Renji al Teniente Sasakibe_.

-Ahora está tomando su siesta, llegas en un momento inoportuno, ¿pero qué sucede que es tan urgente? Se lo puedo decir como recado –_Dice medio molesto el Teniente._

-Una garganta se abrió en la heladera de la casa de Ichigo, ¡y los Espada entran como si nada!

-¿Una heladera?, ¿Una garganta? ¿Espadas?, creo que estás diciendo incoherencias, Abarai _–Dice Sasakibe mientras aguantaba reírse._

-¡Es en serio, por favor, créeme! Y dile esto al Comandante, es urgen---

-Si, si no te preocupes… se lo diré, ¡jajajaja! –_Dice sin más poder aguantar la risa_- Y ahora por favor retírate, el Comandante necesita descansar… ¡Jajajajajaja!

-No da ninguna gracia esto –_Dice Renji mientras se aleja, pensando qué otro Capitán podría creerle…_

_A todo esto, Renji se cruza con el Capitán Ukitake, del 13º Escuadrón…_

-¡Ukitake Taicho!, espere, necesito comunicarle algo –_se acerca al Capitán, que se había quedado en el lugar_.

-¿Qué sucede, Abarai? –_Dice Ukitake con una sonrisa._

-¡¡¡En la heladera de Ichigo se abrió una garganta y no hay forma de repararla y puede haber peligro para la ciudad!!!

-Umm… toma, aquí tienes –_le da una bolsa con caramelos, chocolates y otros dulces_- Hoy en día los chicos no saben de qué manera pedirle dulces a los más grandes –_le sonríe, se da la vuelta y se va a su escuadrón-_

_Renji pone una de sus caras WTF y, resignado, se da media vuelta y se dirige al 12º escuadrón, pensando que podrían detectar algo desde ahí…_

-¡Aquí debe funcionar! –_Dice mientras come uno de los chocolates de la bolsa_.

_De repente se acerca el Capitán Mayuri, seguido de Nemu, que estaban caminando por los pasillos de su escuadrón._

-¿Hay algo de lo que quieras hablar, Abarai? _–Dice Mayuri, haciendo que Renji se pegue un susto porque lo tomó de sorpresa-_

-Emmm, ahh, ¡Mayuri Taicho! Necesitaba hablar con usted sobre algo que sucedió anoche en el mundo humano, una garganta se ha abierto en la heladera de la casa de Ichigo y no hay manera de soluc---

-Si te fijas, Abarai, mi escuadrón está totalmente pendiente de los sucesos del mundo humano, y en estos últimos días no se ha detectado nada extraño, así que si pretendes burlarte de los métodos de seguridad y control de mi escuadrón, puedes servir de rata de laboratorio para mis experimentos –_dice Mayuri de un modo macabro para que Renji se asuste._

-Emm, amm, lo siento… ¡Adiós! –_Sale corriendo a toda velocidad porque tenía miedo de las palabras de Mayuri._

_Intentó convencer al Capitán Komamura, a la Capitana Unohana (quién le había ofrecido ayuda psicológica gratuita si necesitaba) e incluso al Capitán Kenpachi, pero este le respondía con monosílabos y se durmió mientras Renji intentaba explicarle. Algo parecido ocurrió con el Capitán Ky__ō__raku, y con la Capitana Soi Fong prefería no intentar hablar por temor a que sucediera algo… Pero le faltaba hablar con más capitanes, hasta que se le ocurrió con quién hablar ahora… _

-De seguro mi Taicho va a creerme, ¡lo juro! _–Dice Renji a sus adentros, mientras se dirige al despacho principal del 6º Escuadrón, donde Kuchiki Byakuya leía unos informes_.

-¡¡Taicho!! –_Renji golpea la puerta._

-Adelante –_Dice Byakuya tranquilamente, y Renji pasa_.

-Taicho, necesito comunicarle algo, ¡Urgente! –_dice Renji todo agitado porque se dirigió hasta allí corriendo, sin darse cuenta que podía usar shunpo._

-¿Qué sucede, Renji?

-Una garganta… se abrió… en la heladera de la casa de Ichigo… y nadie me cree

-Te dije que sólo vengas a verme cuando sea algo de máxima prioridad… y más creíble –_Dice Byakuya mientras sigue leyendo una hoja del informe._

-P…pero… ¡Taicho! Ya sé que es algo que nadie podría creer, pero lo digo en s…

-Deberías dejar de beber tanto sake con los tenientes del 3º y 10º Escuadrón, o de fumar marihuana con el traidor Tousen, y recién venir hasta aquí… Deberías irte, si no quieres que te prohíba volver al mundo humano y mandar a otros en tu lugar…

-Bien, entonces me retiro –_Dice Renji, decepcionado, y sale del despacho para volver a la casa de Ichigo_.

_Estaba a punto de abrir un portal hacia el mundo real cuando de repente lo interrumpe alguien…_

-Espera, Abarai –_Dice una voz seria_.

_Renji se da la vuelta y resultaba ser el Capitán Hitsugaya, junto con la Teniente Matsumoto y los oficiales Ikkaku y Yumichika. _

-¡Hitsugaya Taicho! Qu... ¿qué sucede? –_Dice Renji, sorprendido_

-El comandante le dijo a mi Taicho que vaya al mundo real con un grupo reducido de shinigamis, entonces fui la primera en apuntarme y luego los otros dos, ¿Verdad Capi? –_dice Matsumoto mostrando una amplia sonrisa y revolviendo el pelo de Hitsugaya, provocando que éste se moleste un poco_.

-Pues yo sigo pensando que estás loco –_Dice Ikkaku, riéndose luego._

-Este tipo de tareas no tienen nada de lindo para mi, pero lo hago igual –_Dice Yumichika, acomodándose el pelo._

-P… pero yo lo digo en serio, ¡no miento! –_Se defiende Renji._

-Bueno, está bien, ahora vamos _–Replica Hitsugaya, cansado de tantas vueltas, y se van todos por el portal._

* * *

_Mientras tanto, en Las Noches, Grimmjow era llamado por Aizen…_

-Gracias por responder a mi llamado, Grimmjow –_Dice Aizen a Grimmjow._

-¿Qué? –_Responde Grimmjow de mal modo._

-Aquí tienes una lista de tareas que un querido Espada nuestro escribió con lo que cada uno necesita –_Le entrega un rollito de papel que cuando Grimmjow lo abre, se extiende hasta 3 metros delante de él._

-Adelante, léela, no te quedes ahí parado –_Dice Gin, riéndose_.

_Grimmjow empieza a leer la lista de tareas:_

_- Sacar la basura del cuarto de Stark. Hace días que no puede entrar a su propio cuarto por eso._

_- Limar las uñas a Yammi. Las tiene en mal estado y también necesitan barniz._

_- Ser modelo para unos trajes nuevos de Hallibel. Su fracción va a ayudar._

_- Enseñar a escribir a Wonderwice (Puede que dificulte un poco)._

_- Limpiar el piso de la zona de los Privaron Espada. Los pilares también, con más cuidado._

_- Pulir la espada de Nnoitra (Con limpiador "CIF" o "BLEM", ningún producto de marca barata)._

_- Colocar sahumerios en el cuarto de Zommari. Preferiblemente de Vainilla o Rosas._

_- Sacar un poco de arena de todo Hueco Mundo con la aspiradora. Hay demasiada._

_- Cambiar los focos del cuarto de Tousen-Sama (Aunque no veo necesario eso ya que no le hace tanta falta)._

_- Cambiar las cortinas de la torre de Aaroniero y pasar limpiavidrios en su cabeza. Cuidado con la luz._

_- Limpiar el baño de Yammi. Hace 2 semanas que está atascado._

_-Pintar el NUEVO cuarto de Wonderwice y cambiar ese horrible azul que hay puesto (El eligió el morado, con adornos de Winnie Pooh)._

_- Comprar y administrar los medicamentos de Barragan (Adjunto una lista al final). Aplicarle crema facial anti-arrugas con los productos de Avon._

_-Reparar las esculturas de Chappy de Aizen-sama._

_- Comprar un nuevo parche a Tesla._

_- Conseguir CD's de "La Tigresa Del Oriente", "Guns n' Roses", "Hi5", "High School Musical", "Madonna", "ABBA", "Palito Ortega", "My Chemical Romance", "Kiss" y "Sandro"._

_- Bañar al perro de Yammi._

_- Planchar y almidonar las ropas de Aizen-Sama, Ichimaru-Sama, Tousen-Sama y los demás Arrancar y Fracciones._

_- Ayudar a Szayel a reparar la garganta fallada y de paso limpiar su puerta de entrada._

-¿Pero quién escribió tantas estupideces juntas? No las pienso ha---

-¿Qué te dije, Grimmjow? O las cumples, o las cumples, y deberías empezar con la última tarea, creo que es la más urgente de todas –_Dice Aizen con una media sonrisa marcada en su rostro._

-Bien… -_se va, susurrando insultos, hacia la torre de Szayel, agarrando un paño para limpiar la puerta._

-Felicitaciones por la lista, Ulquiorra –_Dice Aizen mientras Ulquiorra aparece de las sombras._

-A sus órdenes, Aizen-sama.

-Una última cosa, me gustaría que lo vigiles. No quiero recibir quejas de los otros Espada por su culpa.

-Lo haré. Ahora me retiro, Aizen-sama –_Ulquiorra da media vuelta y se va, dispuesto a seguir a Grimmjow_.

_En el cuarto de Szayel, Grimmjow golpea la puerta y es atendido por él._

-Vengo a limpiar la maldita puerta, pero necesito un maldit---

-Qué alegría que vengas, o mejor dicho, qué pena que tengas que hacer todo esto –_Dice Szayel, divertido_- Estoy bajo amenaza de estar sin Internet de por vida, así que me vas a acompañar a la casa de ese mocoso donde está la garganta, para buscar la manera de cerrarla, ¿Entendido?

-…

-Bien, andando –_Se dirigen hacia el lugar dónde está abierta la garganta que da hacia la heladera de Ichigo, y al comprobar que no había nadie, salen por allí._

-Umm… -_Szayel vacila mientras observa la heladera, abriéndola y cerrándola para examinar._

-¿Puedes apurarte? ¡TENGO QUE HACER UN MONTÓN DE TAREAS ESTÚPIDAS Y TENGO QUE ESTAR EN ESTE INMUNDO LUGAR DE ESTE MALDITO MOCOSO MIENTRAS JUEGAS CON ESA COSA! –_Grita Grimmjow demasiado molesto, y lanzando un plato de porcelana hacia el póster gigante de Masaki, que por arte de magia no sufre ningún daño, provocando más su enojo._

-Ya, ya, ya, no te saques de casillas… Veo que el problema está en la fuente de electricidad y me tomará tiempo, pero mientras, taparemos esta garganta así nadie entre por accidente.

-¿Cómo? –_Grimmjow esta vez tira un jarrón, haciéndolo pedazos contra el suelo_.

-Ve a buscar algún tipo de sábana, la pondremos aquí con un pegamento que traje.

-YO, YO, YO, SIEMPRE YO, NADIE MAS QUE YO, ME ENFERMA –_Grimmjow busca por toda la casa y entra a la habitación de Ichigo, que estaba vacía (O al menos eso creemos todos) y saca la sábana de la cama de Ichigo de un tirón, arrugándola, y baja por las escaleras._

-¿Contento? –_le entrega una pelota arrugada que antes podía ser llamada "sábana"._

_Szayel toma la sábana, y cuando la despliega, algo se cae dentro de la garganta, pero no le toma mucha importancia, y sigue con su labor._

-¡Listo! –_Dice Szayel sonriendo, y acomodándose el pelo_- Ahora si, nos vamos, mientras yo sigo solucionando esto desde la central eléctrica, sigue con lo tuyo.

_Se van por la garganta y cada uno cae en lugares distintos… Sí que estaba fallada esa garganta… En fin, en otro lugar recóndito de Hueco Mundo, esa cosa que había caído desde la casa de Ichigo era algo más que "cosa"…_

-¿Nee-san?, ¿Estás aquí?, ¿Nee-saaaaaaaan?... ¿Ichigo?... ¿¿¿Dónde estoy???

Sí, era Kon, y ahora está atrapado en Hueco Mundo.

* * *

**De nuevo, disculpen por la tardanza u_u no solemos ser así, pero tuvimos muchos inconvenientes u.u De ahora en más, actualizaremos rápido :) **

**No se olviden de dejar review, nos alegran la vida :D(?) y si se olvidan de hacerlo, las meteremos como fracciones de Yammi, y LO HAREMOS, no lo duden (?)**

**Sayonara!!**

**Las autoras.**


End file.
